mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сак
Этимология названия Мифология Сак - существо с истоками в египетской мифологии. Легенда об этом существе существует и по сей день, что подтверждается созданием ему монументов. Эти памятники, вероятно, указывают на то, что этому сеществу поклонялись или же просто испытывали пиетет в ранние периоды 17 династии Древнего Египта. Это связано со сложной природы его облика, где каждый элемент его внешности имеет определенное значение. Особенно выделяется женский пол существа, поскольку именно женщины обладают способностью зачать новую жизнь и продолжить род. Именно Саки женского пола изображены на всех найденных древних памятниках. Многие полагают, что в то время женщины считались более пугающими и могущественными, чем мужчины, из-за их способности продолжить род, и именно это, предположительно, сделало их ключевой фигурой в неясных ритуалах плодородия и обрядах того времени. Облик The Sak, like its cousins the Gryphon and the Hieracosphinx, has a body which combines the nature of numerous living things (most of which are animal species). It possesses a head like a hawk, foreparts and all four paws like a lion, and hindparts like a horse (excluding hooves and horse tail). Its size ranges within that of a big cat (in particular, a lion). And, similar to many desert-ranging species, it is most commonly tan with brown markings (often a streaked and/or dapple pattern), though darker and lighter fur coloration are possible. Yet, its undoubtedly most distinguishing feature has got to be the tail. While it starts off similar to a big cat's long, slender tail, the color slowly graduates from ordinary mammal colors to a healthy green or woody brown, before terminating in a lotus, which blooms like a normal flower. Поведение It stands to reason that the Sak would act as any other wild animal; for the most part docile, but capable of aggression and hostility, if territory or offspring are threatened. Furthermore, while they come together in due season to mate, and the mother keeps offspring around until they are old enough to fend for themselves, the Sak is otherwise a solitary creature. Still, if the monuments of old are to be believed, the Sak is docile enough that it can be tamed and raised in captivity. At least, such is known of the females of the species (who are almost exclusively depicted, in ancient findings, as having leashes about their necks). Due to its chimerical nature, it is primarily a carnivore. And with the passing of the seasons, it may be attracted to locations with high populations of bees and other insects, by which its tail-flower may be pollinated. Умения, силы и способности The abilities of the Sak are primarily physical in nature. It has a beak with which to peck at food and (along with claws) ward off potential attackers. Its body size is similar to a lion, and thus it possesses the speed, strength and durability of a lion. And all of its senses are like unto a lion, except for its sense of sight, which surpasses that of a lion or a hawk (including night vision). Aside from this, it possesses a lotus on its tail. At least in some cases, it is believed that the Sak has a psychic rapport with this flower, allowing it to release the flower's pheromones at will. This assists in numerous social interactions, including the attraction of pollinating insects, attraction of a mate, marking of territory with one's specific flower scent, signaling to family members, or the like. These pheromones may be lotus only in name (ie the scientifically identified species of plant called lotus) or may actually be the mythical species of lotus, depending on breed. To some degree, the flower even allows the Sak to undergo a bit of photosynthesis, allowing or extra intake of nutrients and, if necessary, going longer than normal without physical food. Слабости The lotus with which the Sak's tail is tipped, is naturally very highly coveted (by Lotus-Eaters, botanists, among others--even animal trappers). And while the individual petals can safely be plucked and regrow with no harm or pain to the Sak, there are some who pluck the central stem of the flower. This is not only painful, but fatal, as it connects to blood vessels leading to vital organs in the Sak's body. Галерея Сак1.gif Сак2.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Химеры Категория:Кошачьи Категория:Однополые существа Категория:Египетская мифология Категория:Африканская мифология